The Guise of Night: Fate Forged from the Beginning
by Servious
Summary: A series of books based on a 16 year old Negi and the love and romance situations that surround Mahora. Each book about a different pairing. Rated M for safety. This book AsunaXNegi.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Negima. Ken Akamatsu owns Negima. This is just a free interpretation of his work. Please support the author and go buy some manga. Stop scanlations :(

**.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.**

**':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'**

The Guise of Night: Fate Forged from the Beginning

**.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.**

**':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'**

Why do you only come to me at night? The moon rises, as the sun sets on our world. You crawl to me under the guise of night. I feel the sheets ruffle as a cold breeze takes hold for just a moment, but is quickly replaced by the warmth of your body laying next to mine. It has been the same for 5 years now. I have long graduated your class and moved onto more advanced studies. Still, every night, I can feel your body so unbearably close to mine. The heat from your skin pressing into my back, your scent lingering within my sheets, mixed with my own, creating something wonderful and new, and your soft breathing, the rise and fall of your chest, letting me know your there as the heat of it moves along my neck to make me shiver, all tell me that no matter what you'll be here, you'll be with me, and you'll be mine.

It use to be, in the beginning, you would snake your way into my sheets and cuddle into me, your back pressing against my breasts, but as your grew older, you grew larger, and soon you were the one _I_ was pressing into. I use to get mad. I would wake in the morning to find you lying with me and I would lash out towards you.

I'm glad you didn't leave. There was a time when I wish you would have; wish you would just get out of my bed and grow up, but now, when I look back at it, I'm glad. I'm glad you didn't run away. I'm glad you defied me and crawled in here each night. I'm glad that even after all the beatings you still came to me.

I love you… I have never said it to your face. In most cases I act little more than discontent with you, but it's true. I see you smile at me each morning when I wake and my heart soars. That cheerful little grin that says, 'Yes, everything will be ok' makes me want to hold you even more. Sadly I can't. I can't hold you in the way I wish. You do not feel the same as me.

That is why; each night when you crawl into my bed I savor the moments as if it were our last together. I love you… I wish so badly I could tell you how I feel. I wish so badly that you would hold me and whisper into my ear…

"I love you Asuna.."

My heart stops for a moment, my breath caught in my throat. Did I just hear the words I have longed after, for the past five years? It was as soft as the most delicate whisper. Did he just say those words to me or had I been thinking so hard I imagined the sweet words that promised the heaven and the stars.

"I love you Asuna Kagurazaka. I have loved you for a very long time now, but have been too scared to say a word. Even now I can only truly admit it, as you lay here asleep, lost in a dream. I live for you Asuna. My only regret in this world is having never told you any of this."

My vision blurred. I could feel my heart trying to beat. The sudden speaking of those words disrupted the normal actions of my body sending it into chaos. My mind couldn't even fully comprehend the situation as I tried to re-learn how to breathe. Was this happening? Did he just admit to what I have been wishing all these years? Does he actually feel the same about me, or was I trapped in a dream?

I didn't care. If this was a dream than what I did next truly didn't matter, and if by some lucky chance this were all real then it would finally be what I have been hoping for all these years. I turn my body, placing my hands on either side of his face; I quickly press my lips into his, as the tears begin to slowly slide down my cheeks.

**.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.**

**':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'**

Each book will have a little teaser like this first and if people seem to want it to continue, I will.

If you have any pairings you want to see drop me an email.

I will keep an active list of suggestions in my profile so please check there before you suggest one. :) Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Negima. Ken Akamatsu owns Negima. This is just a free interpretation of his work. Please support the author and go buy some manga. Stop scanlations 

**.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.**

**':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'**

The Guise of Night: Fate Forged from the Beginning

**.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.**

**':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'**

Chapter: 2

The sun shown; through the clear glass panes, allowing the soft morning rays to sparkle throughout the room. Every surface that could hold light glowed with the radiance that the new day had brought. The room appeared as if from a dream of gold and light, and just as every morning the sweet smell of breakfast hung in the air adding to the illusion of the crystal lined perfection. The warmth of those rays sat upon the two sleeping bodies, still tucked away under the warm protection of their sheets and blankets.

The fiery orange hair of Asuna Kagurazaka had a sense of true fire as it reflected the morning light. Her disheveled hair hid her face. Buried deep into Negi's shoulder, Asuna had snuggled in, a warm smile of content laid soft upon her blissful sleeping face. The brown and auburn hair of Negi Springfeild, son of the Thousand Master and English teacher here at Mahora Academy, laid along hers mixing with it, adding to the scene of serendipitous love and blissful happiness.

Negi was the first to open his eyes to the new day. As his eyes focused he yawned and looked down at the beautiful girl snuggled up to him. He leaned down and putting his hand under her chin lifted her head placing a warm, soft, yet passionate kiss upon her delicate lips.

As he broke away slowly she opened her eyes and Negi whispered, "Good morning Asuna." Smiling brightly the entire time.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Asuna yelled into the once quiet air of the dormitory room. Jumping out of bed violently, she crashed to the floor in a loud thud.

"But I thought.. but last night.." Negi seemed to be at a loss for words, as he watched Asuna storm off.

"Don't you dare ever do that again!" Screamed Asuna as the door to the bathroom slammed behind her.

She collapsed. What had she just said? She began to cry silently into her hands as she thought about the repercussions of the actions she had just taken. _Negi finally had spoken those words to me last night and in the morning when I wake up to his smiling face and a warm kiss, I lash out at him. What have I done? I really messed up big this time._ She cried until there were no more tears left to cry. He eyes were bloodshot and baggy; Not a very good look for her at all. She performed her morning routine, freshening up, brushing her hair and everything else that was necessary, in a daze. She declared to herself that after she finished brushing her teeth that she was going to apologize to Negi and explain her actions, which honestly she didn't even know why she took. When she exited the bathroom and proceeded she expected to see the sight she always saw in the morning. Negi sitting at the table already dressed and ready, Konoka dressed in her pajamas with a cute little apron on, preparing and serving him some home cooked breakfast and a plate sitting there waiting for her to start filling it up herself, but this morning was different. She entered the kitchen to find no Negi. His plate was untouched and Konoka had a mournful look on her face. She served Asuna her breakfast not sating a word.

"Where did Negi-bozu go?" Asuna asked Konaka as she finally sat down to join her in eating.

"He left just after I heard you yell at him. I tried to ask him to eat breakfast but he said he didn't want any. He looked very sad. What happened Asuna?"

"I messed up big time Konaka.." Asuna sighed.

After breakfast they prepared and headed off to the High school district of Mahora. The day seemed to drag as a thoughtless, bleak, continuance of simply moving from point to point with no true end in sight.

* * *

Cold. Cold was all she could think as she laid there in her bed. It was so lonely. The day long passed into the darkness that claims its hold each night. She felt so hollow, so empty without him lying next to her. She had wanted to apologize so badly. She had even ran all the way back to the middle school district over her lunch break but to her disarray the teachers told her that Negi hadn't come in that day. Now she lay there in the darkness, alone, as the first silent tear streamed off her delicate porcelain skin.

She heard a door close softly. He was home, he heart elated at the thought that all may not be lost. Though, her hope diminished. He didn't come. She lay there alone still. She vowed to herself. She needed to correct the mistake she had made.

This time it was she. Asuna went to Negi under the guise of night. Movements cloaked by the darkness that lay thick and heavy in the room; almost as if it were something alive, something tangible. She could see him lying there on the couch. Slowly she approached him, her heart jumping into her throat. She stood there in front of the couch dressed in nothing but a t-shirt cut off just above her stomach and a delicate white lace thong. Biting her lip she slowly made her way closer until the gap between them narrowed.

She knew what she was going to do tonight. She had made her resolve and no matter what, she was going to stick to this decision.

**.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.**

**':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'**

A/N: HAHA cliffhanger~ :p sorry I really wanted to continue but I'm at work and it's time for me to head home. And common it's Friday why would I wanna be cooped up on a Friday writing? So~ gomenen~ I'll try and get the rest up asap for all you advid readers. Also I wanted to thank my reviewers for all their comments and support and a special thanks goes out to everyone who reads my other stories and comments on them too. See ya guys in chapter 3!!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Negima. Ken Akamatsu owns Negima. This is just a free interpretation of his work.

**.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.**

**':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'**

The Guise of Night: Fate Forged from the Beginning

**.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.**

**':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'**

**A/N: Lol wtf is this you say? Chapter three you say? Haven't updated in almost two years you say :3 **

**Ikr the author is such fagbait.**

Chapter: 3

A beast stalks in the iridescent moonlight. It shown through the windows, casting long shadows across the dark room of silver light and reflections. Slow quiet footsteps make their way across the room as staggered breaths tries to regain control of itself. This beast, however, was not a beast of fangs and claws, fur or glowing red eyes, but a beast of desire, temptation, fear, and hesitation. Even if the decision should have been resolute one cannot help the feelings ones heart has before such a life changing moment.

There he lay, bathed in the moonlight looking so peaceful, as a long shadow now lay across him.

Heart stopping for a moment, as the realization set in that after this there was no turning back, she slowly began to pull away the covers. There he lay. A strong and toned body lay there in nothing but a pair of boxers as the covers were moved. Unconsciously shivering from the sudden cold air meeting his skin, she nearly had a heart attack at the sudden movement. Carefully she crawled up into the bed a leg on either side if him nearly straddling his waist albeit for the small distance that she had not yet crossed. Closing eyes and leaning forward Asuna, now without hesitation presses her lips to Negi's. Her fingers run through his hair as she finally lowers her body to be straddling him.

Negi's eyes open wide but quickly realize what is happening. His mouth opens slightly letting Asuna take the dominant roll as her tongue slips around his dancing together. His arms reach up and wrap around her embracing her as they're mouths were locked in passion. Asuna was suddenly aware of something hard pressing into her. She ground her hips downward feeling it press harder into her most tender spot as they both let out a soft moan into each other's lips. Asuna breaks away from the kiss to kiss and bite and nibble down Negi's cheek and neck until her mouth clamped down on one of his nipples causing him to gasp.

For Negi's part as Asuna was trailing downward his hands slipped to the seams of her night shirt lifting it slowly as she moved down until it was removed from her body. Her fiery red hair spilled forth and covered Negi's body as she bit down a little hard on his nipple. Asuna kissed further down his body tracing soft lines with her tongue leaving small wet trails that cooled quickly in the night air. Reaching the top of his shorts she bit down firmly on the skin just above the waist leaving a small impression of her teeth. She looked up at him making eye contact for the first time. Her eyes were filled with such emotion as she slowly pulled him free of his shorts letting loose what had been trapped beneath the thin layer of fabric.

Her eyes opened wide upon seeing him. Taking him in her hand gently she wrapped her fingers around him and as if a little unsure she licked the tip ever so gently like you would a fresh ice cream cone. Gaining a little more confidence Asuna lowers her mouth over him taking him into her mouth as she gazes up at him with a look in her eyes wondering if it felt good. Negi's eyes rolled backwards along with his head as he felt the heat from her mouth enveloping him. His hands reached out and brushed along her cheek before sliding into her hair. Asuna soon became more comfortable and began to bob her head up and down warmth clamping down on him.

One hand still on his length working in rhythm with her mouth, the other hand trailing across his stomach feeling the hard layer of muscle he'd developed. She felt his breath getting slightly more frantic as she replied with doubling her efforts. His body jerked muscles tensing as she felt a wash of hot liquid enter her mouth. She looked up at him as his body calmed removing her mouth from him and swallowing. Smiling, Asuna stands above him her shirt already gone soft mounds visible in the night air. She hooks a thumb on either side of her night bottoms and blushing deeply pushes them down past her thighs and lets them fall to the ground where she kicks them off. Negi's breath catches in his throat as he sees her before him. She lowers herself down taking him in her hand again but this time positioning herself above him. She brushes the tip against her a few times gasping at the feeling of their flesh touching before slowly lowering herself. She winces slightly as he enters her tearing something before she finished lowing herself completely onto him. Her tightness squeezed against his base causing electrical jolts of pleasure to shoot through their bodies as she placed her hands on his chest and began rising and lowing her hips.

Their breath became heavy, a small film of sweat coating their bodies as the passion grew. Negi pulled Asuna forward as her hips continued their motions. His mouth came to her soft mounds as he wrapped his lips around one sucking hard hand working at the other. Her voice came out a little higher pitched than normal and without comprehensible words, only sounds of pleasure.

Faster and faster the pace of their bodies increased as their mouths met again in a flurry of kisses their tongues wrestling one another. Asuna's hips began to loose rhythm as her breath began more frantic. She was close. Negi's hands roamed over her body pulling her down into him, flesh against flesh as her voice came out in a crying moan, body tightening around Negi. His body reacted with her muscles spasming as his seed was buried deep within her.

There she collapsed atop him both their breath coming quick. They held each other tightly in the afterglow as they soundlessly fell into sleep, where they'd remain until discovered in the morning.

**.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.**

**':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'**

**A/N 2: So… uhh… idk … My head hurts. Also shameless self advertising. Check out my profile to my Role-playing community if you're interested.**

**Man it's been forever since I updated anything huh? I feel bad if this didn't live up to your expectations.**

**To be honest I didn't even proof this after I wrote it so if it's sucks or doesn't make sense I'm sorry. I have a bit to much of a headache and if I don't post it now I'll forget about it.**

**Anyways..idk.. 3 ?**

**Read and review as always please kthxbai.**


End file.
